Mobile and wireless technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications, hardware, and more reliable protocols. Wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers an ever-expanding array of features and services, and provide users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, watches, headphones, remote controls, etc.) have become smaller, more powerful and more feature-rich than ever. Many of these devices now have impressive processing capabilities, large memories, and radios/circuitry for wirelessly sending and receiving information.
Wireless communication technologies have also improved over the past several years. Wireless local area networks are now replacing wired networks in many homes and offices. Short-range wireless technologies, such as Bluetooth® and WiFi, enable high speed communications between mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, watches, headphones, remote controls, etc.) that are within a relatively short distance of one another (e.g., 100 meters or less).